Boredom Can Kill, says Shinji
by Kajune
Summary: A bored Shinji gets into a conversation with Aizen, but shortens it so that he can be rid of him quickly. Only afterwards, does he kind of regret having done so.


**Title** : Boredom Can Kill, says Shinji

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: General

**Warning **: Contains OOCness.

**Summary** : A bored Shinji gets into a conversation with Aizen, but shortens it so that he can be rid of him quickly. Only afterwards, does he kind of regret having done so.

**Characters** : Hirako Shinji and Sosuke Aizen

* * *

><p>Boredom can kill, says Shinji.<p>

His face is resting on the floor, rear end is sticking up, and long hair is spread across the floor. Despite his status as a captain, boredom has put Shinji into a state of mind where he doesn't care about how he looks, unless he is rid of the feeling by finding something interesting to do. He is so bored right now that he's willing to get beaten by Hiyori, even if it means needing surgery later.

He has yet to see the ferocious lieutenant, which isn't something that happens as often as he hopes, and on the day he actually needs her presence, she is absent. The only other person capable of turning his world upside down and is seemingly near by is...

"Captain, what are you doing?"

...Aizen.

No, he will accept Hiyori's existence but not Aizen's. There will never be a day when Shinji will be proud of having the sadistic man by his side, even though he had sealed his own fate by making him lieutenant. To this day, Shinji still regrets not making him 3rd seat and taking in some beautiful young lady as his right-hand. Too late to change now, it seems.

"What does it look like? idiot." Shinji rudely asks back, his features carrying the look of a terribly bored and moody person. As keen as he is in seeing things, Aizen chooses not to get his answer _that _way.

"You know that this is an inappropriate manner for a Captain. You should sit up properly if that is what you're trying to do." Both know Shinji is far from attempting to sit, but neither admit to this. A spark of annoyance caused by Aizen's presence prompts Shinji into sitting position anyway, with his legs crossed and back facing the other.

"Hell no." He replies, but takes back his words when he realizes what his answer might actually mean. "I don't want to sit." Every man knows that a Captain must understand the ways of being a perfect Captain. Claiming not to know, can take away hours of their day with lectures from Yamamoto Genryusai.

"Then what were you trying to do?" He knows what, but doesn't show it. Shinji can tell. However, since they have wordlessly agreed to playing a deadly game, Shinji too doesn't reveal what he knows. Feeling annoyed, Shinji doesn't answer the question with an already-known answer, and instead chooses to say something that will probably get Aizen out of his hair for another while.

"Instead of having a go at what I'm doing, tell me what you've been doing." Shinji demands, still not facing his highest-ranked subordinate. It is times like this when he wished he possessed Hiyori's powerful kicks, so he could simply use it to force Aizen away without having to use words. He's not saying he isn't strong, but not capable of sending people flying _kilometers_ away.

"Chores."

The answer takes the Captain by surprise, urging him to swing round. What he sees isn't the proud Aizen standing before the door to his own office, but rather a very reliable-type of man with a bucket, brooms, mops and sponges in his possession. Just who in the world managed to make him carry all that, is an interesting question.

"Who in the world-"

He didn't have to ask at all, as Aizen was ready to answer. The reason for his not-so-steady voice is apparently clear now that all the weight he is carrying is revealed.

"Captain Kyoraku."

With that, Shinji swings back round to stare at the drawers before him. If it is that man, then surely he could even make Yamamoto Genryusai do a few favors for him. If it were someone dear, Shinji would feel sorry for them, but since it is Aizen to become victim, Shinji doesn't care no matter how much he's got in his hands.

"Carry on then." Shinji permits, but Aizen in fact had other intentions for coming here. Only the weight of the cleaning tools make him change his mind. Focused on getting his unexpected job done, Aizen forgets to say his usual reply and walks off, with Shinji not caring whatever he plans to spit out.

Just then, does he realize, that once Aizen is gone he becomes dead bored again. He drops onto his back, arms spread apart and eyes gazing at the ceiling. Maybe it would be nice, to spend better times with Aizen rather than to get beaten by Hiyori. Then again, would that be a good choice for his own life? Probably not, Shinji reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
